Para nadie mas
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Team Chaotix esta en crisis y en el peor momento porque una persona inesperada se encuentra con Vector. Desde su llegada se pondran en juego muchas cosas... desde la agencia hasta los sentimientos del cocodrilo. Yaoi- Lime- VectorxEspio
1. Chapter 1

**Holis! Aquí un VectorxEspio dedicado a Wolfy O´donell por su petición y muchas gracias por tus animos de verdad que cada review me hace extremadamente feliz. Bueno así que en este fic veremos como se se aclaran sus sentimientos hacia Vanilla su "Persona especial".**

**Si hay alguna aclaracion se las hare pero este no necesita :D en fin mas adelante habra lime o lemon dependiendo de cómo funcione el fic y de lo que quiera la persona especial a quien lo dedico :3 en fin **

**ENJOY**

El clima estaba bastante caluroso, las cigarras cantaban dejando sordos a todos aquellos que quisieran descansar a la sombra de un árbol. Las nubes no pensaban aparecer a nublar el cielo, no había humedad y el pasto comenzaba a perder su tono verde brillante para adoptar un tono más oscuro y opaco.

-Tengo calor…- repitió por enésima vez la abejita que descansaba con los pies arriba del sillón buscando frescura debajo del ventilador.

-No exageres- dijo el cocodrilo ojeando su periódico que ya le manchaba los guantes con tinta negra- sabes que en la noche refresca-

-Hace mucho frío- dijo el pequeño abrazándose a si mismo.

-Como tenemos la sangre fría no nos molesta el calor… en cambio el frío es mas complicado-

Espio se hallaba recostado contra el fichero alto, no abría siquiera los ojos, jamás lo hacia. Siempre había disfrutado de todo lo sencillo que había en su vida y ese era uno de esos momentos en los que se acordaba por que había dejado su mala vida para tener la honestidad de un trabajo.

El camaleón había formado parte de una banda de ladrones e incluso asesinos, pero había abandonado esa conducta para formar parte del Team Chaotix, no era un trabajo de grandes ganancias pero era honesto y lo disfrutaba.

Veía al cocodrilo con su semblante serio, buscando en el periódico un trabajo que no había desde hacia mucho tiempo. Desde que habían salvado gratis al Dr. Eggman no había nada que pudiesen hacer.

-Vector… vamos a romper…-

-¿Eh?- lo miro confuso.

-Se dice "quebrar", Charmy- el camaleón se puso de pie y abandono la oficina… era cierto. Si no hacían algo y pronto las facturas los terminarían sacando de la casa. Y solo quedaba algo que hacer.

El cocodrilo se había abrigado un poco, era mejor así para evitar terminar enfermándose. Bajo las escaleras del segundo piso donde estaba su habitación y la de Charmy, a pesar de que le había ofrecido la otra al púrpura este jamás lo había aceptado y, como siempre, terminaba descansando contra el fichero… debía haber algo allí como para que no quisiera estar mas cómodo.

Cuando se sentó en el comedor, lo primero que hizo fue encender el televisor. Ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y Espio era genial en la cocina, su debilidad era el pastel de fresa que siempre era un motivo especial en su cumpleaños.

Pero si tuviese que elegir un regalo ese seria Vanilla, la madre de Cream… esa mujer lo tenía completamente encantado. Era delicada, dulce y muy bonita pero su problema era ser muy tímido por lo que no podía confesarse adecuadamente.

-Vector… Vector…- se acerco- ¡VECTOR!-

-WAHHHHHHHHH- cayo de la silla- ¿Qué esta mal contigo, Charmy?- se levanto enfadado.

-¿Dónde esta Espio?-

Estaba tan entretenido en sus pensamientos que había olvidado al ninja, no tenía idea de donde estaba pero había salido hacia unas horas. No se preocupaba porque se defendía perfectamente… pero necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Esa noche no regreso a la casa, el cocodrilo estaba desesperado a punto de los nervios. Lo que hacia que pensara que no estaba bien era el hecho de pensar que el camaleón no era tan invencible puesto que recordaba que Shadow lo había localizado inmediatamente aunque estaba invisible… ¿Y si luchaba contra alguien así y terminaba herido?

Salio inmediatamente buscando a su compañero, pero en el camino se encontró con su soñada futura posible esposa. Vanilla caminaba bastante tarde, al parecer Cream estaba enferma y necesitaba algo con que bajarle la fiebre. Eso era un asunto importante y delicado. Una excelente oportunidad…

-Pero es ya tan tarde…- murmuro la coneja- es peligroso a estas horas…-

-Eso… ES CIERTO… jejeje- rió tontamente- déjeme acompañarla-

Se puso a fantasear en el camino: llegar a casa y que lo recibiera con un "Bienvenido", tener la comida lista, el baño preparado, alguien que supiera sus gustos y con quien compartir las pequeñas cosas que lo hacían feliz como un buen tema musical o un programa de televisión... Y la cama por supuesto

Pero de repente recordó algunas cosas: cuando llegaba a la casa era Espio quien lo recibía en la entrada con un "bienvenido", el cocinaba y lo hacia muy bien, le preparaba el baño, sabia muy bien sus gustos, lo escuchaba siempre… si solo compartieran la cama seria completo.

Entonces se sonrojo súbitamente, imaginarse al camaleón de rodillas en la cama con una sugestiva mirada en sus ojos dorados y su piel completamente lisa y brillante era todo un espectáculo… no podía creer imaginarse algo así y por ello intento desechar el pensamiento.

Recordó lo que había ido a hacer, debía buscar a Espio pero el centro era muy grande y sabia que el púrpura no estaba en lugares muy concurridos. Se despidió de la mujer diciendo que estaba ocupado y se marcho de prisa. Pero el destino le jugaba una mala pasada.

-¿Víctor?-

-…- se giro ante la voz conocida- Me confunde con alguien mas-

-…- pensó un momento- Eres… Vector… el hermano pequeño- lo miro de arriba hacia abajo- bueno, no tan pequeño de Víctor el cocodrilo, lo recuerdo porque sus nombres son muy similares-

-Mi hermano Víctor… hace mucho no lo veo o se algo de él- respondió- En fin estoy ocupado…-

-Pero tu hermano Victor me mando un mensaje diciendo que venia a visitarme- lo jalo del brazo- te llevare al bar para que lo saludes jejeje-

-N…No hace falta… en serio tengo que ir a ver a alguien- intentaba zafarse pero quien pensaría que un viejo topo seria tan fuerte.

Vector recordaba bien a su hermano, era bueno pero muy exigente y si se enteraba que se había ido de la casa y en lugar de seguir su carrera en leyes se había dedicado al negocio de detectives comenzaría a preguntar por como marchaba y cuanto ganaba.

Cuando se enfadaba nadie podía superarlo, recordaba haberse separado de su novia después de tres años por salir con sus amigas sin avisarle. A semanas de su compromiso, eso había sido un problema para las familias.

-No quiero ver a Victor- murmuraba el reptil.

-vamos, el esta preocupado- se rasco la nariz- pero sabe que tu agencia es buena. Yo se lo conté por teléfono-

Una nueva razón para preocuparse, sabía lo de la agencia. Cuando llegaron al bar nocturno llamado "Hole", le sorprendió lo mucho que había crecido en esos años y se veía más grande desde dentro.

-Victor- saludo el regordete mamífero- Aquí esta tu hermano feliz de verte…-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Vector mirando a la persona en la barra sosteniendo un vaso de vodka.

**OMFJ! Vector tiene un hermano y no tiene buen carácter LOL así que vamos a conocerlo mejor en el próximo capi… si hay algo que quieran preguntar, comentar o lo que deseen tienen la posibilidad de pasar por mi perfil donde encontraran info. mía al igual que mi correo.**

**Además de eso agradezco por los comentarios y son bienvenidos todos aquellos que quieran conversar conmigo, ver mi Deviant art o solo leer… si te gusto (Puedes y quieres) sientete libre de dejarme un review aunque sea diciendo me gusto D: da ánimos y nos da la certeza de que lo disfrutas tanto como yo LOL**

**Kisses!**

**Gracias de nuevo Wolfy-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno… aquí el otro capi LOL pues estos serán prolijos sabiendo la extensión de los mismos. Espero que esto tome forma :3 en fin el hermano de Vector parece estar planeando quedarse así que lo tendremos en el fic largo tiempo XDDDDDD**

**Pobre vector D:**

**Enjoy **

Vector se quedo sin aliento pero no fue por la presencia de su hermano a quien no veía en años sino por el hecho de ver a Espio vistiendo un típico traje de mesero_ (*) _mientras le servia un vaso de vodka al mayor. Tenia que admitirlo el entallado traje negro y blanco con esa sutil corbata en cinta lo hacían verse tierno.

Pero lamentablemente despertó a la realidad gracias a un brutal zape de su hermano mayor. Increíblemente este era mas alto que Vector, calzaba unas gafas delgadas color plata e iba vestido de traje por ser secretario de una empresa enorme manejada mayormente por humanos así que la vestimenta era importante.

-¿Por qué me golpeas?- pregunto con una lagrimilla escapando por su ojo derecho.

-¡IMBECIL!- esa vez había sido un puñetazo que lo mando contra la estantería de copas de cristal fino- NO ME LLAMASTE NI UNA VEZ, ESTUPIDO, MAL HERMANO, IDIOTA, CABEZA HUECA DECEREBRADO…- tomo aire- Así pagaste todo lo que invertí en ti- dijo mientras todo a su alrededor se oscurecía de forma dramática.

-Victor, no seas rudo con tu hermanito… espantas a mis clientes- rió el topo.

-Claude- lo miro y saco una tarjeta de crédito- pagare por las copas-

-Oh no, no lo harás. Esta bien- rió arrebatándole la tarjeta.

Espio solo observaba atento la situación, el cocodrilo al que le había servido el trago era el hermano de Vector… siempre había pensado que su familia lo había dejado de lado pero al parecer no era así. Mirando a Victor este era mas opaco y sus ojos eran de un color café mas intenso.

Finalmente, el camaleón siguió con su trabajo fingiendo no estar interesado en los demás. También estaba seguro de que si su jefe nunca le había contado nada de su familia tampoco tenia derecho a reclamarle nada. Siguió en su tarea detrás de la barra.

-Leaf, sirve una copa para Claude y para mí. Yo invito y dale algo fresco a mi pequeño hermanito-

-¿Leaf?- pregunto mirando a Espio.

-Aquí los chicos trabajan con seudónimos y el de él es Leaf… creo que se le oye bien- agrego el animal de cabello gris y ya afectado por la calvicie- Oye… ¿Cómo era tu nombre?-

-…- el camaleón suspiro era la decimoquinta vez que se lo decía- Espio- bajo la cabeza cansado y si se lo volvía a preguntar le arrojaría cuatro o cinco shurikens explosivas… o quizás seis.

-Pero es mejor no llamarlo así aquí-

El hermano de vector saco un cigarrillo ganándose una mirada del púrpura, lo que le recordó que no podría fumar dentro del bar. Así que se puso de pie y pregunto por la cuenta. En lo que respectaba al chico de ojos dorados estaba bastante cómodo, el hermano de vector había sido muy atento al darle una propina mayor que el consumo.

Al final de todo el día de trabajo Vector se quedo fuera esperando la salida de su empleado, necesitaba explicaciones acerca de cómo había terminado en ese bar y sobretodo como había terminado tan intimo con su hermano que rara vez era sociable.

Pero el chico no salio solo y junto a él salía su peor pesadilla. Desde pequeños su hermano mayor había sido su amigo y su guardián por lo que no podía simplemente abandonar esa idea de el así que le daba pánico estar cerca de él se volvía totalmente dócil.

-Bueno… ehhh… hermano…ejem…- jalo del brazo al mas bajo- Fue un placer volver a verte, así que te veré algún día, cuando te cases jejeje- se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo- pero… ehhhh… lamentablemente nos despedimos-

-Ah, no te lamentes porque me quedare en tu casa- le pellizco la mejilla con fuerza y le dio una ligera palmada en el mismo lugar- Aquí, Leaf me dijo que tienen un lugar vacío-

-E…e….e…eso te dijo- miro de rabillo- entonces creo que será por un tiempito porque no preparamos la habitación-

-Pero por suerte, que eres tan tierno, me cederás tu habitación- comenzó a caminar.

El cocodrilo mayor caminaba con seguridad sabiendo donde quedaba el lugar que manejaba su hermano, ya lo había averiguado todo y por ello no necesitaba saber donde quedaba la agencia de detectives por suerte no había investigado todo. De otra forma sabría que era ilegal.

Cuando llegaron, guiados por el hombre de lentes, este abrió la puerta y terminó derribado mortalmente por un pequeño proyectil de no más de un kilo. Sentado sobre el con una encantadora sonrisa se hallaba el pequeño insecto alado que le abrazaba el hocico como si fuese su juguete favorito.

Lagrimas…

-sniff… ¿Qué te demoro tanto?- lloriqueaba.

-Ehhhhhhhh… ¿Quien es el?- le acariciaba la cabecita rubia desprovista de su casco.

-sniff… ¿Vector?- ladeo el rostro haciendo que se deslizaran unas últimas lagrimillas.

-No- le seco las lágrimas con el índice- Soy Victor, su hermano mayor. ¿Con quien tengo el placer?-

-Sniff… ¡Charmy!- grito eufórico- No te ves tan malo como él dijo- lo apunto.

-¿Dijo?- una venita salto en su frente.

Pero por suerte para ese momento salio Espio al instante con la noticia de que el delicioso aroma que se sentía era una típica cena tradicional que había preparado en honor también al invitado quien seria su cliente habitual.

La diferencia entre la cena normal se cambio puesto que Vector estaba sudando frió a mares al tener en frente a su hermano comiendo con una fineza que dejaba avisto que no podían compartir las mismas costumbres o que pertenecían a la misma familia.

-Afi fe… efes mfui mafor que…- trago- Vector-

-Por cinco años- dijo limpiándole la boca con una servilleta con una cara que irradiaba la mayor ternura de un hermano mayor- ¿Y tú?-

-mmhhmm- volvió a tragar puesto que comía con una cuchara pero parecía que lo hacia con una pala por la cantidad que entraba a su boca- Soy único hijo, mi mama esta casi siempre enferma y Vector cuida de mi mientras trabajamos así que puedo ayudar a mi mama-

-Eso es muy noble- rió levemente- ¿HACES TRABAJAR A UN MENOR?- miro fieramente a su hermano menor.

-Bueno… fue un pedido encarecido de su madre y bueno…-

-No hay excusa- corto una porción y la degusto- Es un menor no creo que llegue a los diez años y no quiero saber cuantos tiene-

-Vector es su tutor y lo habitúa al trabajo responsable…-

-Eso es cierto, no lo niego- miro a Espio atentamente- Y tu tienes una mirada inteligente y…completamente cautivadora- tosió levemente un par de veces después de las palabras que escaparon como si nada- Pero no tiene nada de malo decir que Leaf es completamente encantador- se calzo mejor los lentes- Te agradezco por la comida que ha estado deliciosa y te pediría ayuda con respecto a la ubicación de las cosas en sus respectivos lugares-

Con un sonrojo que no escapo a la mirada incrédula de Vector, lo ultimo que escucho fue al camaleón decir que su hermano ocuparía su habitación.

-¡Victor!- se puso de pie de repente- ¿Cómo es eso de mirada encantadora?-

-Cautivadora… es cierto- iba sin camisa ni corbata- Hay cosas que no funcionan aquí… así que me haré cargo de las cosas que no dejas pendientes… y si Espio no es tuyo- sonrió- Será mío entonces…-

Entonces Vector se recostó en la escalera pensando en que podría hacer sabiendo que su hermano era difícil de aplacar y menos cuando tomaba su objetivo en algo. Pero había algo que lo incomodaba en demasía… ¿La perdida de su local…?

-Jeje… ehh… Espio nunca… nos dejaría- se froto la sien- Espero que esto no dure mucho-

**Espero que haya gustado y un adelanto en el próximo capi Vainilla, Vector, Victor y Espio tendrán una linda reunión…**

**Voy a hacerlo sufrir.**

**Bueno en fin espero que siga gustando…**

**Se agradecen reviews y hay una imagen de Espio en el Deviant Art que subí de este fic (*Leaf Mesero) :3 no dibujo bien pero hago lo mejor que esta a mi alcance LOL.**

**Nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Proximo capi de este fic LOL ! Wolfy! TT/TT es que me cuesta con tan poco tiempo libre XDDDDDD en serio y acabo de terminar con esto. **

**Recordamos: Victor se queda en casa de Vector y esta planeando quedarse con Espio.**

Vector apenas pudo dormir un poco en la habitación de Charmy, no solo porque la cama se le hacia muy pequeña, el hecho de que su hermano estuviese en su terreno lo ponía por demás nervioso. Debía buscar la forma de pedirle que se marchase sin terminar internado en coma cuatro.

Al final, como su sueño no fue completo, se levanto a las cinco de la mañana de la cama y bajo las escaleras planeando no hacer mucho ruido y despertar a su hermano de la habitación contigua. Pero fue distraído por el sonido incesante del tecleo.

Cuando llego hasta su improvisado escritorio, noto que sus papeles estaban revueltos y, peor aun, sus cajas habían sido abiertas. Quiso creer que eso no tenia nada que ver con su hermano, pero no era así.

-Buenos días- saludo sin mirarlo- Se buen chico, prepara un café negro y que sea con endulzante porque odio el azúcar-

-Lo se…- se acerco- ¿Qué haces?-

Su hermano estaba revisando los libros del team Chaotix aunque allí no había gran información sobre los movimientos monetarios de la agencia, mas bien había información sobre los casos sobre los que habían trabajado y varias facturas impagas. El pensar en eso le helaba la sangre… y eso que era una criatura de sangre fría.

Pensaba que aun no había sido descubierto y por eso trato de evadir el tema pero claro que fue en vano porque cuando estaba a punto de irse a la cocina su hermano mayor lo llamo de nuevo.

-Vector…- pronuncio su nombre suavemente- ven acá ya mismo-

-Voy a buscar el café-

-No me vengas con eso- frunció el ceño- ¿Qué significa esto?- pasaba las paginas con furia- Hay meses en los que no hay una sola entrada positiva… no puedo creer que hayas comprometido tu futuro por una estupidez-

-Eso no es cierto- por primera vez dejo que su hermano lo escuchara enfadado- No me arrepiento de esto, gracias a esto conozco a Charmy y Espio-

Eso lo dejo sin palabras, era cierto que si su hermano no hubiese sido imprudente jamás hubiera conocido al bonito camaleón. Se resigno a que tenia un lado bueno y con esa idea se calzo mejor los lentes.

La empresa que manejaba la familia de Vector era una fábrica textil y de indumentaria, muy lejos de la idea que tenia el menor sobre lo que quería hacer de su vida en el futuro.

En su familia todos eran diseñadores, abogados, contadores, gerentes y demás ocupaciones que dejaban en cero las posibilidades de necesitar la ayuda de alguien ajeno a su familia. Era un movimiento muy astuto de su parte.

-Buenos días- saludo el camaleón acompañando las palabras con una leve reverencia de la cabeza.

Para el púrpura había fácil escuchar la conversación estando invisible, así que lo puso por demás feliz el hecho de escuchar que su jefe no se arrepentía de haberlo conocido aun fuera de un futuro cómodo. Por otra parte tenía la clara idea de que Victor no era una persona muy paciente y eso no daba espacio a dudas después del incidente de las copas (N/A: ver Cáp. 2)

-Denme un momento para preparar el desayuno- dijo pasando a la cocina y siendo seguido por la vista café de ambos reptiles.

-Dime que se pondrá un delantal- murmuro en un leve susurro.

-Por supuesto que no-

-Es una pen… Hey, le comprare uno con volados- y no pudo evitar fantasear en lo lindo que se vería con algo blanco.

Esa parte no era conocida por Vector, su hermano era bastante fetichista y solo esperaba que el desayuno estuviese listo para poder echarlo de una buena vez. Estaba pensando precisamente una buena excusa cuando el momento se vio frustrado.

El teléfono sonó y Espio salio a atenderlo. Lo que fue extraño era ver como el camaleón frunció el ceño para terminar anunciando que se trataba de Vanilla y quería hablar con el Vector.

El menor se sonrojo súbitamente y se arrojo, literalmente, al teléfono peleo con el cable unos minutos hasta que pudo hablar un poco tartamudo. Su rostro se quedo inexpresivo al oír que la dulce coneja lo invitaba a desayunar con un delicioso pastel de cereza. Amaba a esa mujer, le daba su postre favorito, le permitía estar cerca de ella y tenia una buena excusa para que su hermano se fuera.

-Bueno hermano… voy a salir…- sonrió- así que…-

-No te preocupes- interrumpió- te esperare justo aquí-

-No es necesario…-

-No te preocupes, no me quedare solo aquí- miro al joven- Me quedare con Leaf y desayunaremos JUNTOS A SOLAS-

-Vamos todos- dijo rápidamente sin percatar que Charmy ya se estaba comiendo todo.

Había perdido la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella pero había sido un reflejo de que el camaleón no se quedara solo con su hermano.

El aroma dulce de la tarta se sentía en la sala, la mujer llevaba el dulce en la mano y después llevo el te. El hermano de Vector miraba a la coneja de pies a cabeza con el mayor descaro y eso la ponía nerviosa y tímida.

-Es un placer conocerlo, Victor- sonrió- ¿Es el padre de Vector?-

-Soy su hermano…- respondió secamente.

-Disculpe creí que era un padre joven, yo tengo una hija de seis años-

-Bien por usted que arruino su juventud-

-VICTOR- interrumpió bruscamente Vector- es el heredero del negocio familiar-

-Eso es genial- respondió asombrada.

-Por cierto, hermanito- no lo miro- cuando te pusiste así por ella pensé que debía ser hermosa…-

Ese comentario había dejado helados a todos y avergonzó a Vector. Para el cocodrilo menor Vanilla era muy hermosa y eso lo sabia no era necesario que su hermano fuese tan grosero.

-Vector ayudo varias veces a Vanilla en algunos problemas… como un favor de amigos- rescato el púrpura.

-¿Y que clase de favores le haces?-

Si bien al oji dorado no le simpatizaba con la coneja sabía que al otro cocodrilo no le gustaban los comentarios del mayor. Así que desvió la conversación con respecto a su nuevo trabajo como mesero.

-Y deberías verlo en uniforme- dijo el mayor de los presentes.

-Trabajo solo en el turno de la noche, es salario y propina. A pesar de trabajar solo anoche ya lleve algo de dinero-

-Siempre debes cuidarte en la noche si vas con dinero cariño- dijo la coneja dulcemente.

-Soy un ninja, la precaución es mi primer lema-

A Victor no le interesaba en lo mínimo esa mujer pero estaba oyendo algo de la vida de Espio y también algo de la vida de su hermano.

-¿No necesitan inversores?- pregunto la coneja logrando que Vector se atragantara con un trozo de pastel.

-Eso es una esplendida idea y tengo al mejor en mente- salio con prisa.

Vector ya sudaba de antemano, apenas y si ya pasaron media hora en la casa de la mujer cuando regreso a su casa. En ese lugar no estaba su hermano, aunque si lamentablemente sus cosas, estaba pensando en mudarse a la Antártica antes de que su hermano llegara de regreso y, con suerte, moriría congelado.

-Ya regrese- dijo con tono autoritario- Y traje a un inversor…-

Ante ellos había un felino de mediana edad, no se veía muy amistoso y ni siquiera sabia por que querría apostar su dinero a una agencia que no tenia renombre. Así que este hombre se instalo en uno de los desgastados sillones con la idea fija de invertir lo que fuese necesario con tal de recibir una buena devolución.

-Prepara café- ordeno por segunda vez y salio detrás de él con una sola orden- No lo arruines-

-Bueno… yo se bien lo que pasa y se que tu lo sabes-

En un momento Espio tenia ocho de sus shurikens explosivas listas para atacar y el otro tenia la misma cantidad en los kunais.

-También eres un ninja- murmuro Espio.

-Soy Kaminari- sonrió- y espero que no estés planeando algo estúpido-

Los Cocodrilos estaban en la cocina ignorando que en la sala podía correr algo de sangre o estallar algunas cosas.

**OMG! Sangre! LOL en fin vamos a poner a pelear a Espio y el nuevo y supuesto inversor que tiene la agencia. ¿Cuál es el verdadero trabajo de Kaminari? ¿Qué planea Victor (N/A: a parte de quedarse con Espio)?**

**Dejen reviews please! Y vean la imagen que deje en DA que es un chibi Sonic :3 jejeje así que espero que les guste para la proxima la imagen de Victor y Kaminari XDDDDDDD**


End file.
